


Court-Martial

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Negotiations, Penance - Freeform, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"And you haven't asked Yuri about this?" Raven asked.</cite></p><p><cite>"If you know about Yuri, you know he does this sort of thing for fun. That's not what I'm looking for."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Court-Martial

Flynn in civilian dress, dun yellows and browns over a white shirt, was non-descript in Alkes, but guild-members gave him a wide berth. He'd even picked out a lighter-weight sword than his usual, but not much he could do about his shoulders. People around here knew what a man used to the weight of armour looked like out of it. But they wouldn't recognise which knight he was, which was enough, Raven supposed.

Flynn had ordered them both beers, and steered Raven to a booth in the back, and Raven had let him. Pretty young men didn't buy him beers every night, after all. Considering what Flynn was asking for, he was lucky it was actually the first beer anyone had bought for him that night.

"And you haven't asked Yuri about this?" Raven asked.

"If you know about Yuri, you know he does this sort of thing for fun. That's not what I'm looking for."

Huh. Flynn didn't have any trouble looking him right in the eyes when asking to be stripped down and whipped bloody, but mention Yuri and he's off staring straight out into the smoky bar rabble.

"I want to be absolutely clear with you. I'm not looking for sex, either before, after or during this. I won't get off on what you do. I'll be naked only to protect my clothes. I just want you to whip my back until I tell you to stop."

"Well, I don't know if you know, but people sometimes pick a really weird word or phrase--"

Flynn shook his head. "I'm stubborn, and this isn't a sex game. I won't tell you to stop until I mean it. I brought a number of gels with me for you to use at your discretion."

"You want me to keep goin' even after you needed a gel?"

"At your discretion." Flynn repeated, and his eyes were a little too clear. "Do you know somewhere we can go? Somewhere with appropriate equipment?"

"Yeah. And somewhere you can buy the whip."

"I can pay. I can pay you, if you'd prefer," Flynn said, as if it had just occurred to him. There was maybe a little more colour on his cheeks, but it could have been the heat from the room. "If that's not insulting. I'm afraid I'm not aware of exactly how guild-members arrange such things."

"Better not, or I've have to ask my captain if Brave Vesperia is goin' to take the job. Else you won't be the only one getting punished. Heh."

The joke fell as flat as Raven expected it to.

"I would prefer if you kept this between the two of us. The Empire does not need the scandal of another commandant brought to order, but I need... I need to be held accountable for the suffering I have caused."

Now that was a face Raven couldn't bear to keep looking at.

"It'd be a pretty big scandal if someone heard about the head of the imperial army in a guild dungeon playing whips and chains. You're taking a risk asking me about this."

"You're Yuri's friend. I trust your discretion. You also remind me of a man I used to know. The law demands that a knight be disciplined by another from the closest rank, but no one seems to be able to find Schwann Oltorain."

Raven rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'd heard that. Somehow, I seem to be always picking up after that guy."

If Schwann were around, Raven reckoned he'd understand about wanting to atone for what you did during war, even under orders, especially for following orders. He wanted to tell Flynn that he was doing better after his war than Schwann had, that maybe Schwann would have liked the chance to help out a fellow survivor. Except Schwann was dead, finally, and the kid only had ol' Raven to turn to, but Raven was a sucker for poor kids that needed help so it'd work out.

That Flynn knew exactly what he wanted and spelt it all out was good, too. Raven liked that better.

"Just a favour between friends, right? Ok, Raven will sort you out."

"Thank you," Flynn said.

"No point finishing these, is there?" Raven said, gesturing with his mostly full beer-glass. "Better if we're both sober."

Flynn nodded. His glass was still full. He stood smoothly, and Raven followed him out of the bar and into the city night.


End file.
